Stone Cold
by The Unknown Alchemist
Summary: Daniel has a dark past and sees no hope to escape his brutal and unforgiving ways. He arrives in Arendelle after exiling himself from Westeros living the life of a traveling sellsword. Meanwhile, Elsa begins to find hope and love in her newly found family of Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf but can she save a broken soul as an enemy waits to destroy her beloved kingdom? GoTxFrozen
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Rebirth**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones and Frozen**

* * *

Daniel walked slowly over the snowy embankment until he finally saw the fjord below him. What lay before him was the expansive city of Arendelle in all of its winter glory as he began to study every feature of the magical kingdom that lay before him. Arendelle had an open port dock for incoming ships and was surrounded by huge looming walls that would serve to protect it from any kind of invading force. Inside of these walls lied the many houses and shops that made up Arendelle and all of her citizens as well, who were protecting themselves from the incoming blizzard by staying indoors at that very moment. Daniel gazed upon the kingdom until his eyes began to study the castle, which was beginning to be compacted with snow but was still standing strong and imposing with its tall walls and guard towers. Inside of those concrete blocked walls of coldness was the Main Keep where the rulers of this magical kingdom lived along with their royal retainers. Daniel was no stranger to kingdoms and castles but even he was struck with awe at the quaint kingdom that had a surprising imposing force to protect it and not to his knowledge, a very dangerous elemental as well. Daniel was weary as he pulled up the hood of his black cloak as the temperature began to drop even farther below zero. Night was beginning to fall and Daniel didn't want to be caught victim to wolves and the dangerous creatures of the night so he swiftly began his ascent to enter the fjord and the kingdom below him. As he walked down the embankment he looked at the very shallow river in front of him and as he began to fill his canteen, he looked at his reflection. What Daniel saw was a hard but handsome man that didn't look his young age of 24, his face was muscular, chiseled, and covered in a brown beard that he kept trimmed nicely. Daniel's dark brown hair was of medium length and kept slicked back but his most interesting facial feature were his eyes. Daniel's eyes were coal black and seemed to have no soul in them for they had see horrible things in this world that would make some of the most hardened men in this world fall. Daniel's skin was pale white but held a healthy complexion to it and he was blessed by the gods to have a nose that complimented his stone hard facial features. Daniel was around 6 foot and was wiry and strong with muscles that rippled throughout his whole body but were covered by his leather jerkin, leather pants, black cloak, and dark boots. On Daniel's belt lay a sword in a leather sheath and no one in his homeland could wield it such as himself. The long-sword had a leather handle that was well worn with a golden hilt and the blade itself was made of the rare Valyrian steel. Valyrian steel was rare in Westeros and was the strongest of metals and in Daniel's case it had engravings of ancient runes that held their own magical effect of protection to the magnificent blade. No one was as fit to yield this blade but Daniel himself, for he was the best sword fighter in all of Westeros and was feared by all men due to his great legend in his many adventures of warfare in the many lands that before the Seven Kingdoms. Daniel had left Westeros though, for the land was beginning to fall apart and be ripped by darkness and turmoil but there lay more of a tale of his self imposed exile.

Daniel thought to himselfas he refilled his canteen, _" Not much farther lies a clean bed and the biggest cup of ale I can buy after of this god-forsaken travel."_

Daniel stood back up and ran through the shallow waters of the river until he came upon the bank near the forest and he began to run to the gates of Arendelle as he thought of the much needed rest that lay before him. As he approached the opened gates of Arendelle, two guards stopped him before he could enter.

The Arendellian guard in his chain mail and uniform had a hand on his sword as he glared and said, " Stop right there." " What's seems to be the purpose of your visit to kingdom of Arendelle in these terrible weather conditions."

Daniel replied calmly, " I have traveled a long way and just wish to stop here and rest before I continue on my journey north.."

The guard gave him a once over and something in his gut told him that he was dealing with a very dangerous young man but he had nothing to hold him with so he stepped aside and let Daniel entered the snow covered kingdom. As Daniel entered through the gates, he passed by the simple cottages and shops as he made his way to the first inn he could find. Daniel entered _The Drunken Snowflake _and studied the simple bar room around him and to his satisfaction saw no one there besides the lowly barkeep there.

The barkeep said, "What can I do ye for traveler?"

Daniel replied, " Give me the biggest damn cup of ale you can get me out this accursed bar and be quick about it."

As the bartender set the cup in front of Daniel, he watched in astonishment as Daniel chugged the cup with ease and wiped the ale off the wisps of his beard.

"You're not from around here are ya boy?"

Daniel looked up at the bald and ugly barkeep and said, "You ask one to many questions while you should only be concerned with how much ale I tell you to pour in this goddamn cup."

The barkeep ignored his crude reply and stated, "Your accent is not those from around these here parts." " I have seen all walks of life from these surrounding lands walk in this bar but yet none of your appearance and stature."

Before Daniel could even reply, the door burst open with a resounding crash as two huge drunkards walked in carrying huge bottles of wine.

Daniel whipped around on high alert with his hand on his sword hilt as the two drunkards begin to exclaim "Georgie, spare us some of your ale while you're at it for some of your two most loyal customers." The fat men plopped themselves right next to Daniel on the bar stools as Georgie glared at them with his dark beady eyes.

"I told you two were never allowed back in here again now get out! Or I'll call the guard I swear it!"

One of the drunkards smashed their wine bottle against the table, creating a sharpened edge to it and pointed it directly at Georgie as the alcohol began to leak out.

"I don't think that be in your best interest there Georgie. I'd hate for somebody to get hurt over a little ale."

Daniel studied the two fat men and said, "I think it'd your best interest to leave as soon as you can. There's no need for blood to flow tonight." As Daniel said this in a dark whisper, the drunkard that had threatened Georgie turned on Daniel.

"And what in the hell do you think you're going to do about it squir-"

The lard of a man did not even finish his sentence as Daniel unsheathed his longsword with blinding speed and kicked the bar stool out from under him.

Daniel held the gleaming blade in front of the fat man's face as it contorted into one of pure terror. Daniel took his sword and gouged the man's eye out with it, with a skillful flip of his wrist.

"An eye for an eye," Daniel whispered in a dark tone. As blood began to pour of the man's newly formed wound and the eyeball began to roll across the bar floor. The fat man began to scream loudly as Daniel grabbed the man by his shirt collar and dragged out of the bar and threw him out into the street.

The now one-eyed fat drunkard's companion looked at Daniel with the look of pure mortification and terror as looked at the eyeball freshly plucked from his friend's eye socket. With speed remarkable for a worthless drunk, he shot across the bar faster and out the door of the bar.

Georgie gaped at the dark, mysterious, and very dangerous stranger in front of him. Daniel sighed and scraped the edge of his sword against the bar table getting the blood off and sheathed it. He had hoped to lie low in this kingdom but it seems that fate had other plans for him.

Without saying a word, Daniel layed four gold coins on the table and began his ascent upstairs to his inn room and entered into it thinking what had made him do such an evil action to a man whose act paled in comparison to Daniel's terrifying justice. Daniel took off his sword belt and lied it next to his straw bed and he sprawled out on the smooth sheets and pillow as he drifted off into a a dark and dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: A NEW BEGINNING**

Daniel awoke suddenly as his eyes flared open and he grabbed the hilt of the dirk under his pillow. He began to recall the events of his nightmare that had plagued him last night and a cold sweat began to fall down his brow. All of the voices and screams echoed in his head until it threatened to break his cranium in half. The swords mercilessly slashing away at the bodies and the blood. The blood was to much conceive as Talisa Stark screamed for mercy as she was stabbed by the Frey soldiers.

Robb Stark had fell to the ground and had taken as many as ten arrows before a Frey soldier came up from behind and slit his throat, sending him to the deep abyss of death. _"Stop, please no more!"_ Daniel could not take any more his flashback into the decadence of the nightmare and got up from his bed. Daniel gazed into his soulless black eyes in the mirror and scooped some water into his face to snap himself out of his self-induced daze. Daniel began to make the ascent downstairs from his room once he was fully dressed and prepared for the day.

When Daniel had walked down the stairs he began to take account of all the people staring and whispering about him while they ate breakfast. He paid them no mind as he went to the bar table and thumped on it to get Georgie's attention. When Georgie turned around, his eyes widened with surprise and began to stammer for words before Daniel put his hand up to silence the nervous man.

"Just get me some scrambled eggs and jug of ale and we'll just leave it at that," said Daniel. Georgie prepared the meal and set it in front of Daniel while Daniel put three coppers into Georgie's hand. The eggs tasted delicious and Daniel managed to chug the whole jug of ale in five minutes.

Everyone in the bar began to stare at Daniel as if he were some kind of wild animal, but he didn't pay them the least bit of mind. As he prepared to take leave of the bar, the door banged inwards with a resounding crash while five Arendellian soldiers poured into the room. Daniel turned his head around slowly and watched as the Captain of the soldiers began to march into the room with a saunter in his step.

"We're looking for a man that came into this bar last night and viciously attacked a citizen here late last night! If any of you have information then come forth now and you shall be rewarded," bellowed the Captain.

Eyes soon began to shift towards Daniel as he turned back around and picked at the remaining food on his plate. The Captain took note of this and began to make his way towards Daniel with his subordinates following his every step. Daniel planned to map out an attack plan in his mind as the soldiers approached him from behind. It all came to formulation as soon as the Captain put his giant hand down on Daniel's shoulder to force him around to get a good look at him.

As soon as the rough hand had grabbed Daniel's shoulder, he turned around and put the Captain in an arm lock. The Captain's eyes widened as Daniel landed a hard palm strike to his adam's apple and sent him to the ground, grabbing his throat as he gasped for air.

The Arendellian soldiers barely had time to react before Daniel rushed towards them with his sword drawn and parried away their spears and slipped through them to the door of the bar. The streets were crowded with people and merchants wandering about the street. The hood of Daniel's cloak went straight up as he put his head down and began to immediately blend in with the traveling crowd.

Arendellian soldiers began to rush about the street looking for Daniel when he turned and went down an alleyway to get away from the commotion. As he walked down the alleyway breathing a sigh of relief, an old crone looked deep into his face but did not react until Daniel had passed her for a quite aways before screaming.

"Guard! I've found him! Quickly come here! Before he escapes!"

Daniel began to run down the alley at a deadsprint towards the street in front all the while cursing the old crone that revealed his whereabouts. "_Dumb hag__." _Daniel was almost towards his saving grace of another crowd to sink himself into before a flood of soldiers appeared. The soldiers had there spears drawn at him and when Daniel turned around more Arendellian soldiers had surrounded him in the alley.

Daniel weighed his options and knew it would be certain death to try and escape the thirty armed soldiers surrounding him. Daniel sheathed his sword and put his hands up in a surrender as the Captain of the Guard emerged from the soldiers.

"Get on your knees now boy!" Daniel complied with the order and grinned as he knew that these men were making the worst mistake of their lives. "Alright, you motherfu.." Daniel's reply was cut short when he was quickly backhanded by the Captain and cuffed by him.

"Your going to regret this." Daniel exclaimed, as the Captain heaved him up began to set his course towards the humongous castle of Arendelle. Daniel began to take in the sights of the city as he was forced down the streets and began to make a mental map while he compiled a list of escape options once he reached the stronghold of the castle. In a matter of minutes, Daniel and the soldiers approached the city and the Captain yelled at one of the guarding sentries to open the gates.

Daniel began to observe the castle's defenses as he looked at the glistening blue uniforms of the Arendelle soldiers glisten by as they patrolled around the castle on high alert. The Captain opened the doorway to the castle and he lead them to the throne room while Daniel was being pushed by the tips of spears put up against his back.

Daniel didn't know what to expect before he came face to face with the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in all of his young life. He drank in her whole appearance while she all gave him was an icy blue stare that echoed a power that drew an extreme curiosity in him. The queen sat on top of her throne looking down at Daniel and she was dressed in her typical ice blue dress with her platinum blonde hair tied softly into a single braid. Her body was slender yet, firm and full of athletic grace all of which complimented her high cheekbones and angelic face. She frowned and looked at him with a discerning look for a full minute before finally asking the Captain. "Athos, who is this vagabond you bring before me?"

"This man is convicted of attacking another man in a bar last night. We need your judgement on what do with this _slime _your highness." The Queen raised one blonde eyebrow and curtly replied, "Do I need to begin taking over the city watch as well to Athos? Protocol is obvious on what must be done with the man, so get on with it."

The sarcasm laced reply lead Daniel to chuckle and Athos had blushed a shade of bright red, which indicated his hot rage towards the demeaning remark. As Athos unsheathed his dagger, he made a move to execute the man in front of the Snow Queen before she yelled at him to stop in his tracks.

"Perhaps, we can make special use of your _talents._" said the Queen as she looked down into Daniel's unrevealing eyes. "There would be no use in killing a well skilled swordsman such as yourself, as you have seemed to best my even my finest soldiers in the City Watch."

Daniel looked at the Queen and gave her a wolfish grin, "I maybe of some service, but I charge a heft fee milady." "This is madness!" said Athos. "This man has decapitated a citizen of this kingdom and has injured several of my soldiers!"

The Queen held up her hand and silenced the tempered captain and said, "Then maybe you begin to properly train your forces if you're going to allow yourself to be bested by a single man. I will hear no more from you, you're are dismissed Athos."

Athos looked down at Daniel in fury and with a turn on his heel, he stomped out of the throne room with his soldiers following behind him. Daniel looked up at the beautiful woman that had just saved him and wondered why a fine woman of royalty would a lowborn scum such as he. "I thank you for saving-." Daniel's remark was cut short when the Queen sent an ice spike that protruded from the ground towards his throat with a simple wave of her hand.

"Do not think this an act of kindness. I did this out of necessity because a man of your skill is needed for the job at hand."

All Daniel could do was reply and say "Name whatever it is and I shall not betray your trust _milady." _

As he said this, a bright gleaming smile appeared on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Daniel looked up at the Snow Queen and began to take in all of her beauty in that single moment of time but it seemed it feel like eternity in his mind as he gazed upon her. Elsa seemed to sense his gaze and for some unknown reason it made her feel slightly uncomfortable as she returned his look with a striking icy blue stare that would've of froze an ordinary man into fear but Daniel was not just an ordinary man.

"What task did you have in mind Queen..."

"Elsa- you must be quite the stranger here sir if you do not know the names of the rulers that rule in these close residing kingdoms."

Daniel finally stood up from his previously kneeling position and said sarcastically, "Ah, Queen Elsa; anyway my history is something that is not required of me for whatever task that you decide to give me in exchange for your all mighty grace in saving my life from those ruffians." Daniel winked as he said this and it had its desired effect in slightly irritating Elsa. She was not used to men teasing her since they usually showered with pleasantries due to her regal title and the fact that she could have their head on a spike at any given moment.

"I need an enforcer. The guards just can't seem to get the recent crime spike we've been having with the Thieve's Guild in the poorer villages that surround my kingdom. My sister's wedding is coming up and the last thing I need is a group of pesky thieves running a muck and ruining everything in sight. I want you to go in and bring in these thieves to stand trial so that justice can be served to the people of these villages. You will also see that I pay well." said Elsa, as she threw a small bag of gold into Daniel's hands. "Do not betray me in this or I guarantee you will regret it.

Elsa said this with a frown and had her hands glow icy blue for an extra scare effect as she got up from her throne and added, "One of the guards will direct you on where to go to get the job done. Come back to me with thieves alive or consider this previous arrangement gone and yourself locked in the castle jails." She walked back into the inner part of the castle as she was late for the rehearsal dinner for Anna and Kristoff's wedding.

Daniel admired the swish of her hips as she left his presence and how he'd rather have her body for the night rather then a bag of metal. Money didn't mean much to him anymore as it was just a prerequisite for his own survival. _This Queen will certainly get what she wants from me but she may find my methods not up to her moral standards. _Daniel placed the money inside of his cloak and followed the guard that Elsa had assigned him back into the market square. The people around the market square seemed to watch him with widened eyes and whispered to each other in hushed tones. _So much for keeping a low profile. _

The guard finally lead Daniel to the edge of Arendelle to where it dropped off onto the path near the poorer villages that surrounded the kingdom. "Try not to, uh, break anything", snickered the guard as he walked away leaving Daniel to investigate. Daniel ignored the remark and allowed his eyes to roam the landscape and set his eyes down the path to the nearest village of Antquil.

He began his ascent down the path and began to check his flanks in case of any incoming danger. _This old habit will never die hard unless I intend to in its place. _Daniel chuckled at his own mental joke until he began to hear screaming coming from the village.

Daniel broke into a sprint down as he entered the village and began to see a crowd of people gathering overlooking the market square as Arendelle guards that were placed in Antquil to try and keep the peace over the Guild's increase in violence and robbing in the streets.

"Back the hell up or else I'll pour her jugular all over this damn square!"

"This is going to end in one of two ways son, let her go and accept your arrest and go quietly or die here in the streets-your choice."

Daniel had finally pushed through the crowd of people and found a red haired girl caught in a choke hold by a man covered in rags with a knife at her throat. He then observed the guards just ten feet away from vagrant and his hostage with their spears and swords drawn trying to coax the man into letting the auburn haired beauty go.

Daniel walked in between both the guards and the man holding the girl with the knife tightly at her throat. "What the hell are you doing get the hell out of the way!" yelled the head guard.

Daniel ignored him and took a step towards the man with his hands out and gently said, "You don't have to do this, there's is still a clear escape if you let her go and go on your way. Or else buddy here is going to have his little friends stick you with their spears till you drown in your own blood. All you have to do is let the girl go."

"Stay out of this man! Or the bitch gets cut!" said the thief as gently pokes the girl's throat and blood trickles down into her chest.

"Please just do what he says! Stop tempting him!" screams the girl as the frightened expression on her face deepens into straight terror.

"Just remember.. I gave you a chance." says Daniel, as he goes behind his back with his left hand and with metaphysical speed throws his dirk directly into the madman's throat with a sideways flick of his wrist.

"Wha-ucccck"

The madman drops his knife and falls to the ground clutching his throat as blood begins to pour everywhere. The girl runs crying straight into a big blonde man's arms that just burst out of a store unaware of the events that had just transpired outside in the square.

Daniel walks over to the thief and pulls out his dirk and cleans it on the man's clothing before sheathing and disappearing into the ensuing crowd.


End file.
